Between Him and Me
by Kuro49
Summary: Light RK. "If Yuu was in trouble, I would always come and save you." He whispered quietly to himself, knowing full well the other couldn't hear him. Because if Yuu didn't know then he wouldn't be disappointed even if Rabi failed to save him.


I don't own anything, just as usual. Contains light RK, but other than that this story is just another ranting fest I've got to get out of my system. You can't really consider it a story, because it's the half way point from a complete story to a developing idea.

XXX

**Between Him and Me**

XXX

"Save yourself, I have better things to do."

That's what he said when he left his side and started to fight the Akumas that had surrounded the two of them. His long black and white coat trailed after him, forming a zigzag of gray.

"If Yuu was in trouble, I would always come and save you."

That's what he said as his emerald eye traced over the other's figure as he sliced his way through the maze of demons. He didn't expect the other to hear him, it was just a self-promise.

If he didn't know then he wouldn't be disappointed even if he failed to save him.

He finally tears his gaze off of the other exorcist and surveyed the grounds. Their corpses lay on the ground, the wind blew by and their dust was carried off to the distance. Strands of red clashed against one another as the wind tangled themselves in between. He closed his eye, allowing the feel of the wind to hit his face.

He gasped as a sharp pang of pain hit him. His eye snapped open and looked down; a deep gash ran along his torso, he could already see the blood bubbling to the surface.

The crimson red spilled out over the cut and ran down his flat stomach, seeping into his shirt.

A bright glint of metal flashed before his eye before he could register what happened.

His blade slashed a crisp line into the Akuma's head that came up beside him. Its head was cut in half and his body crumbled to the ground.

"Baka-usagi." He growled beside him. "Pay attention."

They were back to back, innocence activated towards the Akumas.

"Sorry Yuu. Didn't notice it was there." He scratched the back of his head as he slammed his hammer on to another Akuma's body, it shattered and became dust.

Another defeated as he ignored the continuous throbbing of the wound.

"Save your excuses for later and go do some work." He muttered before leaving to cut up more of the Earl's creations.

"Okay then, Yuu." He smiled as he looked up at the Akuma flying towards him. He was sure the other didn't hear what he had said but it didn't matter, he just needed to know for himself. It was call self-reassurance.

With a simple twist of his wrist, the over-sized hammer was swung to slam into the Akuma with full force. It stops dead in its tracks and gave a shrill scream before falling to the ground with a loud thud.

He looked up at the sky, the cloudless blue stretched on and on, the sun's rays warmed his body. His long black hair bellowed behind him as the wind caught each strand in a dance.

His bright red hair gleamed in the sun; it contrasted deeply against the clear blue sky, a grin tugged at his lips as the wind blew by, caressing his cheeks.

As their blood splattered against the candy green grass, none of them could have felt any calmer.

His back hit the ground with a dull thud, and then there came a light sigh.

"The sun is so bright today…" He murmured with a hand on his forehead.

"You are bleeding." Kanda commented with a blink of his icy blue eyes.

"I know." He gave a laugh before turning his head to the side to look at the other.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Kanda pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on his knees as he stared at the other.

"Of course it hurts." He gave the other a wide grin.

Kanda didn't say anything, or simply he just didn't know what to say.

"Yuu, how about you?" His emerald eye didn't move its gaze to anywhere but kept it on the long haired exorcist.

"What about me?" The other looks back at him.

"Weren't you hurt?" The red head asked, looking at him up and down to see if there were any wounds. He couldn't see anything, but from the way the other was sitting, the other half of his body was covered and so he wasn't too sure.

"I am almost alright." The other replied, looking down at the gash at his side.

"Almost?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I am still bleeding." He explained himself, eyes still on his cut. His blood gushed from the wound, staining his uniform a shade that was darker than black.

Rabi nodded lightly; he couldn't help ease the other's pain just like Yuu couldn't ease his pain.

"Yuu, does it hurt?" He asked as he looked up at the cracks between the leaves of the tree. The sun shined between it, making the ground shimmer as the rays got through.

"What do you think stupid." Kanda shot him a glare as he stripped off his exorcist jacket and put it next to him.

He looked down at his dress shirt; he didn't expect it to be soaked with his blood so soon. He unbuttoned it slowly and peeled off the wet shirt that stuck to his wound and tossed it carelessly to the other side of him.

Rabi laughed at his reply but stops as soon as the pain at his stomach got too intense. "Ow…" He muttered.

He slowly sat up and leaned his back to the trunk of the tree, looking down he could see that his blood has already seeped through his shirt. Lifting it up he saw that the blood had crusted to his skin, with a finger he poked at the dried blood, it flaked off.

"Here." A roll of bandages was thrown on to his lap. He looked up and saw that Yuu had already bandaged his major wound.

"Thanks." He started to unroll it but realized that he couldn't move his hip or else his wound will reopen and blood was start to flow again.

"Umm… Yuu?" He looked up at the mess of bandages that he had on his lap and gave him a sheepish smile.

"You are so useless." The other frowned but got up and sat closer together. Rabi sat with his back to the other.

Kanda reached over, his arms on either side of Rabi and started to untangle the bandages. Rabi leaned back so it was easier for the other to see, his back touched the other's bandaged chest.

He closed his eye, red lashes fluttered with the motion. His mind pondered lightly on useless facts while he drifted in between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"Sit up."

Yuu's smooth voice spoke up lightly right beside his ear. His eye snapped open and he sat up, accidentally pulling his wound open slightly, blood dripped from it.

"Idiot."

Kanda took a wet piece of bandage and wiped at the wound, dried and fresh blood was now stained on to it. He then placed one end of the roll of bandage at Rabi's stomach before slowly unwinding it to wrap around the red head's torso.

His warm finger tips gently grazed Rabi's pale skin; he couldn't help but lean into the touch. "Don't move so much."

The other whispered into his ear. He nodded as the bandages formed a firm protection around his torso.

XXX Kuro

I know that this was totally pointless. –sighs- Review it if you've even read it at all? OTL


End file.
